All Grown Up: Halloween Adventure
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: A parody of It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown, Rugrats/All Grown Up, Disney, and Nickelodeon style. Dil believes in The Great Pumpkin, and tries to prove it's existence to everyone. Meanwhile, Tommy unknowingly participates in a romance club, and the gang must try to throw a Halloween Party despite what Peter might say.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, October 28th 2020"_

As Kimi had requested, Zack and Jesse were tasked with finding a pumpkin from a local pumpkin patch. The pumpkin these two were looking for would be used as a jack-o-lantern for the gang's annual Halloween Celebration.

But like several others out there, Peter didn't like Halloween. He was miffed by the fact that "inconsiderate" parents would allow their children to knock on strangers doors and "beg" the person at the front door for candy, while wearing a fitting costume. What was the point of going to strangers houses to get candy for free, when you could just buy candy from the store anytime you wanted? He had asked several people that question, though some refused to answer.

Zack and Jesse were rather indifferent on the subject of Halloween, compared to other holidays like Thanksgiving and Christmas and New Year's Day. They just enjoyed the camaraderie that happened around this time of year. However, getting a pumpkin to do a jack-of-lantern was the most crucial thing that needed to be done, as Kimi stressed the importance of decorations from time to time.

"Do you know the story about that British kid named James that enters a giant pumpkin and meets giant insects inside?" Jesse asked.

"Correction: it was a giant peach. Insects like grasshoppers and spiders don't live inside pumpkins." Zack replied.

Jesse went over, lifted up a medium-sized pumpkin, and held it up for Zack to see.

"How does this pumpkin look to you? Kimi never really specified if the pumpkin is supposed to be in good condition or not." Jesse asked.

It was a little beat-up, but the black haired man saw nothing wrong with it.

"No, Kimi wants a pumpkin in good condition." Zack replied.

He looked around him for a good pumpkin to use and found a large pumpkin.

"This one doesn't look so bad! It would like great as a jack-o-lantern!" Zack said.

He mustered all his strength to pick it up.

"A little too big, but I suppose it will do. But I think we should get another pumpkin, just in case." Jesse said.

"Yeah, your right. Avina might want to make some pumpkin pie." Zack said.

* * *

Speaking of whom, Avina (a former bandit that Peter had recruited and now was a servant in the castle, and a soldier during wartime) was in the dining room, dusting off the table. She had pale skin, a slim figure, dark hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, and dark eyes. As she dusted, she spotted Dil furiously writing on a piece of paper.

"Already getting a head start on your Christmas list? Or are you writing a letter to Santa Claus?" Avina asked, dusting off the rag she was cleaning with.

"Close enough. I'm writing a letter to The Great Pumpkin!" Dil replied.

Avina wanted to laugh at the ginger, but she thought it wouldn't be nice to do so.

"Every Halloween, he's supposed to show up at pumpkin patches throughout the world, but he never appears at any of the pumpkin patches in Modesto. However, that won't stop me from seeing him in person for the first time, and I won't stop until I see him!" Dil explained.

"They were so right about this man." Avina muttered.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, walking away with her cleaning rag. Dil looked questionably at the woman, wondering who "they" was, but he decided against questioning her and continued to write his letter to the obviously nonexistent Great Pumpkin. Bitter that Avina refused to be believe in The Great Pumpkin, Dil eventually set out to find out others who might have some belief in the holiday figure's existence. The first person he asked was another servant named Lucy. She had olive colored skin and long dark brown hair, and wore a red gown. Lucy just laughed heartily in the red haired man's face.

"Dil you ignoramus, there is no such thing as a 'Great Pumpkin'. It's all in your head! And if he were to exist, he would only exist in the Peanuts comic strip, which is where you probably got this Great Pumpkin mess from!" Lucy said.

Dil opened his mouth to say something, but Lucy was right on cue to stop the ginger from spewing anymore nonsense.

"And no, we're not warping you inside the comic strip. We already tried that before with Timon and Garfield. The poor meerkat suffered from severe vertigo for an entire week." Lucy said.

An embattled Dil then went over to Angelica and Harold's house, to see if Harold, Angelica, or even Susie believed in the existence of The Great Pumpkin. Harold had a very firm belief in the supernatural, so he would probably believe in the The Great Pumpkin's existence... or, so Dil thought.

* * *

 _"Location: Modesto, California, October 28th 2020"_

"Hate to break it to you, Dil, but the Great Pumpkin is fake. Only you think that he's real." Harold said, as he did some aerobic exercises in front of his TV.

Dil sighed and went upstairs to see Susie, who was busy doing Angelica's hair. The blonde haired woman's stomach was noticeably getting bigger.

"Hey, Susie? You think that The Great Pumpkin is real, right?" Dil asked.

"I would say yes to your silly question, but I'm not really that much of a liar. But go ahead, keep believing in your own fabricated fallacies. See where it gets you." Susie replied.

Dil refused to stop, not until he found someone other then him that believed in The Great Pumpkin.

"What about you Angelica? Certainly you have seen The Great Pumpkin once before!" Dil asked.

Angelica flashed a disgusted look to Dil.

"Yeah, because I know exactly what The Great Pumpkin looks like, and how he sounds and what he does. Please get out of my house, Dil. We can't tolerate your foolishness any longer."Angelica replied in a very sarcastic manner.

Dil sighed and did so. After he left, Harold thought about Dil's strange fascination.

 _"Dil's fascination with The Great Pumpkin is a long storied one. Last Halloween, Dil had begged Tommy to drive him to a downtown pumpkin patch, so he could see The Great Pumpkin in person for the first time. If I recall correctly, Lil called Tommy and told him to leave Dil behind, just to teach him a lesson, but he decided against it and willingly waited with Dil to see The Great Pumpkin. It was arguably the biggest waste of time in human history, and something Tommy now looks back on with regret."_ Harold thought.

With Avina, Lucy, Harold, Angelica, and Susie refusing to believe in The Great Pumpkin, there was one person left that Dil had to ask.

"Inform me, Dil. You claim that the so-called 'Great Pumpkin' pops up at every pumpkin patch in the world, is that correct?" Chuckie, who was building a mechanical wrench before Dil interrupted him, asked.

The ginger eagerly nodded his head.

"So he's supposed to appear at every single pumpkin patch, ON JUST ONE DAY?" Chuckie asked.

"Duh. He's not called The Great Pumpkin for a reason. He's better then Santa Claus, better then the Easter Bunny... heck, he's even better then the tooth fairy!" Dil replied.

Not wanting to deal with Dil any longer, Chuckie quietly resumed his work on his mechanical wrench.

"The tooth fairy is the only one that has credible evidence of existence! How else do you think I got money under my pillow every time I woke up after losing my teeth?" Dil asked.

"I'm pretty sure it was Stu and Didi who was leaving behind those meaningless monetary gifts under your pillow." Chuckie replied.

That "shocking" revelation alarmed Dil, who gasped in shock with his hands on his face.

"Say it isn't so! I knew it! I knew mom and dad were the tooth fairy this whole time! I just didn't want to out them in front of everyone else!" Dil said.

Rather then questioning his parents about them being the tooth fairy, Dil decided to stick to his Great Pumpkin quest.

"I shall interrogate my parents later. Right now I must continue my search for Great Pumpkin believers!" Dil said.

He ran out of the Finster house. Once he was gone, Chuckie let out a heavy sigh, extremely thankful that the other man had departed. He resumed working on the wrench in peace and without interruption... until his cell phone rang on the workshop desk.


	2. Practice

**Chapter 2: Practice**

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, October 28th 2020"_

Kimi, who was visiting the castle, quickly made her way to the front door after hearing a knock, though a certain someone beat the purple haired girl to it when the words "Tick or Treat!" were emitted from behind the door. And to make matters worse, those words came straight out of a child's mouth.

"OH NO, YOU DON'T! NOT TODAY, NOT EVER!" Peter bellowed as he arrived at the front door before his girlfriend could.

Kimi, who just arrived at the foyer, watched with caution as he was ready to open the door.

"YOU IDIOTS HONESTLY THINK THAT YOU CAN GO TRICK-OR-TREATING A FEW DAYS EARLY? WELL, I SAY THIS!" Peter yelled. He opened up the door and said "I BETTER NOT SEE YOU KIDS... on the... day of... Halloween.".

He trailed off when he saw Phineas, Kopa, Arthur, Rancis, Penny (Rescuers version), Kit Cloudkicker, Isabel, Eilonwy, Christopher Robin, and Pinocchio behind the door, wearing Halloween costumes.

"We're just practicing for Halloween! No harm done whatsoever!" Arthur, who was wearing a Doctor Strange costume, exclaimed.

Likewise, Phineas was dressed as Dr. Phineastein, Kopa wore a tuxedo that fit over his fur, Rancis was dressed as Okey-Dokey Jones, Penny was wearing an old Super Thing costume she had borrowed from Kimi when she herself had worn it when she was a kid, Kit was dressed as a vampire, Isabel wore a fancier gown she owned but rarely used, Eilonwy was dressed as a witch, Christopher Robin was dressed as a pirate, and Pinocchio was dressed as a pumpkin.

"Good. I hope that on the day of Halloween, you children will all get kidnapped by some child molester residing in a van on the street." Peter said.

That greatly alarmed the trick-or-treaters, especially Penny.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Peter asked.

"Yes, yes you did. Loud for everyone to hear." Phineas replied.

He knew of Peter's bitter hatred of Halloween well, a little too well to be exact.

"But our trick-or-treating won't affect you, since we would be away from the castle all night long." Rancis said.

"It would affect me once someone gets a hand on you kids." Peter said.

"Hey, Stephen, can you come with me for a minute?" Susie asked from within the castle.

Stephen came to his wife, sporting a vampire outfit. His getup greatly concerned Peter.

"Hopefully it won't take long." Stephen replied.

"Anything for you, Stephen!" Susie, who's stomach was getting bigger, said.

She followed her husband to wherever he was taking her to.

"Are you kids done already? We don't have all day, you know!" Davy Jones called out from outside, standing at the driveway.

"We're coming, Davy!" Eilonwy replied.

She closed the front door, she and the other kids returning to Davy Jones. With the trick-or-treaters taken care of, Peter opted to spy on Stephen, to see why he was dressed up as a vampire. It was way too early to be playing dress-up.

* * *

"'You have been invited... to a club of exquisite proportions... more details to follow'." Tommy read a card that was given to him by Genie.

He and Phil walked through the hallways of the castle together. Genie had told them to meet in a room where important staff used to hold meetings, and the dark purple haired man was starting to have second doubts. Not much was known about the club, except for the card and the location.

"Perhaps it's a sports club, where we get to talk about nothing but sports all day long! Wouldn't that sound like a ton of fun?" Phil asked.

"No, I doubt the club would be sports-related." Tommy replied.

He and Phil arrived at the room where the club was supposed to take place. The two cautiously entered the room, and inside, they saw Genie and Jordan standing at the front of the room, with Kovu and Mike Wazowski seated at a table. The lion and monster looked grumpy, feeling like they regretted joining the club already.

"Welcome, gentlemen! Come right on in and make yourselves comfortable!" Genie greeted.

Tommy and Phil glanced at one another, and did as they were told, taking their seats at the table.

"We're so glad you four could take the opportunity to..." Genie started to say.

"Okay, Genie, let's cut to the chase. Why did you invite us to your club?" Mike asked.

"I invited you and the others to the club because the four of your have something in common. Your all pursuing love! Welcome to... the Romance Club! Jordan, cue the confetti!" Genie replied.

Jordan poofed up a champagne bottle, and a slew of confetti erupted out of it, while Tommy, Phil, Kovu, and Mike looked on with blank faces.


	3. Punishment

**Chapter 3: Punishment**

Jim Hawkins was serving a punishment for accidentally causing chaos while on his Solar Surfer a day before. In order for him to pay for the trouble he had caused, Sarah knew exactly what to do.

"Let me just say your not exactly the best person to be stuck with, but your more tolerable then some of the other people in my world in certain aspects." Jim said.

He was stuck to Davy Jones, wedged on his back, in a way that the Pirate Captain would still be able to walk fine and so Jim wouldn't be in any pain.

"Just be quiet. Your killing my vibe. You better be glad your mother wouldn't let me put a hurting on you!" Davy Jones, who was monitoring Phineas, Kopa, Arthur, Rancis, Penny, Kit, Isabel, Eilonwy, Christopher Robin, and Pinocchio as they "practiced" a few days before the day of Halloween, said.

The group was currently at someone's house.

"No, we don't want any candy, sir. We're just rehearsing for Halloween so we won't experience any problems. Halloween can become very hectic during the night hours." Kit said to the man at the front door of the house the trick-or-treaters were at.

Davy Jones kept watch from the sidewalk.

"Don't worry, kiddo. I fully understand why your all doing this. Practice makes perfect! I can always give you kids some homemade popcorn balls, how does that sound?" the man asked.

The trick-or-treaters all nodded their heads with glee. Meanwhile, Jim was suddenly feeling bored. Looking at nothing but houses and people walking by while unable to move your arms or legs could make you bored... and he needed something to keep him going.

"Hey, Davy, do you mind if I sing some Chance the Rapper to pass the time? I have a song in my head that I need to sing out." Jim asked.

Davy Jones was more then quick to say no.

"You don't need to sing it out. Why not hum it instead?" Davy Jones asked.

He was afraid that the man at the front door and those walking by would hear Jim's horrid singing. You'd be hard-pressed to find any failed singer on American Idol that sings worse then the teenager.

"It's just as effective as..." Davy Jones started to say.

"YOU DON'T WANT NO PROBLEM, WANT NO PROBLEM WITH ME, HUH! YOU DON'T WANT NO PROBLEM, WANT NO PROBLEM WITH ME!" Jim started singing loudly.

Everyone, from the kids, to the man at the front door, to those walking by, heard Jim's terrible singing and all thought their eardrums were melting. That's how bad Jim's singing was. Kuzco once had to subject himself to this torture when he had to ride with Jim to the House of Mouse one day about three years before. Jim's singing voice still rang in the Incan's ears to the current day.

"My goodness! What is that horrid sound? It sounds like my mother-in-law when she's crying! I don't think I can take this anymore! Sorry, kids!" the man said, grimacing.

Unable to take Jim's singing anymore, the man rushed back inside his house, closed the door, locked it shut, and shut the curtains. Baba O'Reily by The Who was then blasted from inside the man's home, in an attempt to drown out Jim's singing.

"Nice going, Davy! We could have gotten some popcorn balls if not for you!" Pinocchio said.

Davy Jones threw up his arms in the air. Jim continued to sing, and it practically scared everyone on the block away. He momentarily stopped singing.

"Yeah, Davy. Way to be a jerk to your own friends!" Jim said.

He resumed his singing. This was going to be a long, awful day for the pirate Disney Villain.


	4. Party

**Chapter 4: Party**

Jesse was carrying the two pumpkins in his hands, as he and Zack walked down a street.

"Kimi is going to squeal when she sees how great this pumpkin looks. Women practically scream about every little thing, like that one time Krabs bought her a cheap spray bottle from a dollar store." Jesse said.

"Well, to be fair, he claimed that it was the best spray bottle out there. He basically had to hype it up like it was the most essential thing to get. Otherwise if not for that, Kimi would have thrown that bottle in the trash." Zack said.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. It was the only way Kimi would have accepted it in the first place. I have to admit, a dollar for a spray bottle is a real bargain, though fifty cents would sound just about right." Jesse said.

He and Zack arrived at Peter's castle, and were taken back at the decorations they saw. Orange-and-black streamers hung on the outside, gravestones were on the front yard, spiderwebs covered the door frames, and giant fake spiders littered all over the castle's interior, making both men wonder how Peter was able to let all of it slide.

"Someone definitely went full ham with the Halloween decorations." Jesse said.

Zack nodded his head and the two entered the castle. Once inside, they were greeted by Lil, who was wearing a Harley Quinn outfit (and for your information, it wasn't the outfit from Suicide Squad, since she thought that outfit was way too skimpy for her tastes).

"Welcome back, you two. Do you like the decorations Kimi put up?" Lil asked.

Zack and Jesse both nodded their heads, lest shaking their heads no would equate to Kimi's feelings being hurt.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it! And it looks like you found the perfect pumpkin for the party! Come with me. Kimi must see the pumpkin right away!" Lil said.

The brunette led Zack and Jesse to the gaming room, where a Halloween party was going on. It had the works. Decorations, candy, a punch bowl, everyone in costumes, and "Monster Mash" by Bobby Pickett playing in the background. Danny came near the three, sporting a Heath Ledger Joker getup.

"You three care for... a magic trick? I can guarantee you it won't disappoint..." Danny started to ask as he pulled out a pencil, doing his best Heath Ledger impersonation.

"Danny, have I not told you to quit it with the whole Ledger impersonations? It's becoming quite old." Lil asked.

Danny heaved a sigh, indicating that the impersonations would be no more... for now, at least.

"Excuse me for trying to have fun. There's no point in wearing a Heath Ledger Joker outfit if you can't stay in character. I just wanted to liven up the party" Danny replied.

"My oh my, what mighty fine pumpkins you boys have there!" a voice said.

Felix approached Zack and Jesse, paying no attention to Danny's Joker outfit, which in turned ticked off the halfa.

"Mind if I borrow one for a short while?" Felix asked.

"Only if you agree to give it back. Kimi will need it to do a jack-o-lantern." Lil replied.

Zack gave Felix the pumpkin.

"No worries, Lil. I'll bring this pumpkin back in a jiffy!" Felix said.

He gave an empathetic thumbs up to Lil and ran out of the gaming room, pumpkin in hand. Just then, Avina came over to the three.

"Excuse me, boys, but are you using that pumpkin? I'm in a mood for making some pumpkin pie, and that pumpkin you have there is the perfect pumpkin for baking!" Avina asked.

"Eh, you can take it if you want. We didn't really know what to use it for." Jesse replied.

He gave the pumpkin to Avina, and the former bandit walked away. That made Lil more curious as to whether or not Felix would return the pumpkin in one piece.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF ALL OF THIS? WHY IS THERE A HALLOWEEN PARTY HAPPENING ON WEDNESDAY?" Peter asked angrily as he made his appearance at the party.

Everyone looked at the king before resuming the party. Peter found Terk in a mummy costume, near the punch bowl.

"Terk, my friend, tell me why there's a party today and not on Halloween?" Peter asked.

The female gorilla took a sip from a cup.

"Because nobody agreed to having a party on Saturday. Besides, having the party today would help get everyone in the mood." Terk replied.

Peter angrily swatted the bowl of punch onto the floor. Fortunately, Babette was there to clean up the mess in her featherduster form.

"But we had a cookout when we celebrated Independence Day in Modesto, which took place on a Saturday this year, so what's so wrong about a Halloween party on Saturday?" Peter asked.

"Independence Day and Halloween are two completely different things, judging from which way you look at it. I heard that some elementary school teachers have Halloween parties on Friday, since that's the last school day of the week." Terk replied.

Meanwhile, Susie came out of a dressing room, wearing one of three vampire outfits she had to choose from. It was up to Stephen to decide which outfit his wife looked the best in.

"Looking mighty fine in that vampire outfit, Susie! Out of all the outfits, you look the best in that one!" Stephen said.

"Why, thank you so much, Stephen. I was stuck on what outfit I should wear, but thanks to you, I found the perfect one!" Susie said.

That led one certain person to ask the following question.

"Since when did the gaming room have a dressing room?" Timmy asked Donald.

The brunette boy and duck weren't wearing costumes, but it wasn't like it was a requirement or anything in order to attend the party.

"Seems out of place, doesn't it?" Timmy asked.

"I suppose so." Donald replied.


	5. Love Letters

**Chapter 5: Love Letters**

Back in the Romance Club, Genie and Jordan had Tommy, Phil, Kovu, and Mike write a "practice" love letter to the girls they liked and/or were married to. Tommy was writing a letter to Lil, Phil was writing a letter to Wally, Mike was writing a letter to Celia, and Kovu... well, we'll just say that he was writing a letter.

"Sincerely, with much love, Kovu." Kovu wrote to the ending of his letter.

"Pass your letters to me so Jordan and I can go other them." Genie ordered.

Tommy, Phil, Kovu, and Mike did as they were told. Genie and Jordan inspected each letter accordingly, especially Kovu's.

"Kovu, was it really necessary for you to mention your accomplishments?" Jordan asked.

"Well, this was a practice letter, so I just wrote it as if me and Kiara weren't dating." Kovu replied.

He laid back in his chair... before falling backwards and falling out of said chair, landing on the floor. The others couldn't help but laugh.

"For our next activity, we'll have someone else who's in a current relationship to tell us how love works, and all the ins and outs a relationship can provide. Please welcome... Adam!" Genie announced.

The blue djinn applauded as Adam in his human form grudgingly entered the room. Judging by his facial expression, he would rather be at the party in the gaming room.

"This better be worth the hundred bucks, Jordan." Adam said.

He stared down Jordan, making the female genie girl nervous. You didn't want to tick someone like Adam off, by any means.

"Thought I threw in the extra fifty not to mention that in front of the club members... anyways, Adam, enlighten us if you will, what are the positives and negatives of a relationship, such as yours with Belle, and what advice would you give to the four men that you see before you?" Jordan asked.

"Really the only positive I can tell you is that you have a companion that cares about you, from an intimate standpoint. A negative would be that you have to cater to your girlfriend's every demands, just to make her happy. Don't know what advice I would give out." Adam replied.

"Well said, Adam. Thank you for presence." Genie said.

Adam nodded and quickly exited the room, wanting to take care of other more important things.

"So as you can infer from what Adam had said, you can keep a relationship going if you put your mind to it... just like Kovu, who is not even listening to me and is apparently drawing a drawing of Kiara on a piece of paper." Jordan said.

"Does this drawing of Kiara look good to you?" Kovu asked.

He held up his drawing of Kiara with his paws for Genie and the others to see. It's safe to say he'd be falling far behind as the Romance Club progressed.


	6. Belief

**Chapter 6: Belief**

 _"Location: Modesto, California, October 28th 2020"_

Despite what many people were telling him, Dil was still convinced that The Great Pumpkin existed, and he wouldn't stop until he found others that shared his belief. The ginger had found one Great Pumpkin supporter in Koda (who was willing to agree with Dil, in spite of any moral guidelines), and was looking for another. And he knew just the person to ask.

"No, Wendy, how can you do this to me? I thought we were friends!" Dil asked.

He had his hands around the redhead's ankles, as she tried to walk away.

"Dil, The Great Pumpkin is NOT real! Deal with it! Clearly you have seen that Halloween Charlie Brown special more times then one!" Wendy replied as she tried to break away from her husband, but to no avail.

"That Halloween special speaks the truth, Wendy! It practically confirms the fact that The Great Pumpkin exists! Charles Schulz is a very smart and intelligent man! Smarter then Albert Einstein and Stephen Hawking COMBINED!" Dil said.

"Wait, did you say... The Great Pumpkin?" a voice asked.

Fred approached Dil, with Rex tagging along. The nerd and toy dinosaur were wearing shirts that had "The Great Pumpkin is Very, Very Real" on them.

"We're The Great Pumpkin's biggest fans!" Fred said.

Dil's spirits were lifted up.

"Say it isn't so! You awesome dudes know what's up! So how long have you two believed in The Great Pumpkin?" Dil asked.

"We've believed in The Great Pumpkin for as long as we could remember. Charles Schulz really opened our eyes and informed us very well." Rex replied.

Wendy rolled her eyes.

"In fact, Fred and I are looking for The Great Pumpkin's whereabouts!" Rex added.

"Three heads are better then two. Would you like to come along, Dil? It's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!" Fred asked.

"Of course I want to come along!" Dil replied. He then called out "Hey, Koda, we're going to find The Great Pumpkin! Come join us!".

Koda ran past Wendy and went to go join his friends in their Great Pumpkin escapades. Wendy stroked her chin, wondering if the three Disney Characters belief in The Great Pumpkin was genuine, or they were plotting something big for Dil.


	7. Beating

**Chapter 7: Beating**

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, October 28th 2020"_

"That old lady we went to gave us a lot of candy, even though we didn't need any. She gave me some Reese's Pieces. What about you guys? What did you get?" Arthur asked.

Penny held up a bag of Skittles.

"I got some Skittles!" Penny replied.

Phineas held up a miniature Snickers bar.

"I got mini Snickers bars!" Phineas added.

Eilonwy held up a few lollipops in her hand.

"I got some lollipops!" Eilonwy added.

Kopa held up a bag of Sour Patch Kids.

"I got Sour Patch Kids!" Kopa added.

Rancis held up a Reeses.

"I got a Reeses." Rancis added.

Kit held up a Chocolate Bar.

"I got some Chocolate." Kit added.

Isabel held up some Swedish Fish.

"I got some Swedish Fish." Isabel added.

Christopher Robin held up some Reptar Bars.

"I got some Reptar Bars." Christopher Robin added.

Pinocchio held up a measly rock.

"I got a rock." Pinocchio added.

"You kids hurry up with your stupid trick-or-treat 'practicing'! Jim is practically driving me insane with his humming!" Davy Jones said as Jim hummed a few Chance the Rapper songs.

"Did you not recommend to me that I should hum the songs in my head? I'm just doing what you told me to do!" Jim said to Davy Jones, who was about to lose his patience at any given moment.

Jim continued to hum as Davy Jones facepalmed, regretting some of the things he had said.

"Jimmy, is that you, stuck to Davy Jones?" a voice asked.

B.E.N. was seen from across the street.

"Stay right where you are! I'm coming to save you!" B.E.N. called out.

The robot ran over to Davy Jones as quickly as possible.

"Great, now B.E.N. thinks I abused you or something, and he's going to blame me for something I didn't do! Why must this stuff happen to me?" Davy Jones said.

"Let him go, Davy!" B.E.N. said.

He hit Davy Jones violently with his hand. Davy Jones winced as he shielded himself from B.E.N.'s attacks, for he couldn't hurt someone in public by any means. He could kidnap them, but hitting them would be a no-no for the Pirate Captain. Isabel marched over to B.E.N., prompting the robot to stop.

"Were you... hitting our friend just now?" Isabel asked.

The rest of the kids followed the princess's lead.

"About time you kids came! I knew you wouldn't let some robot hit on me forever!" Davy Jones said, grateful that he had individuals willing to look after him.

"I'm sorry for hitting him. You will forgive me, right?" B.E.N. asked.

"No, you didn't have to apologize. We just wanted to join in on the fun!" Kit replied.

Davy Jones's eyes bulged out with shock, surprise, and anger.

"Let's get him, you guys!" Kit shouted.

So the kids beat up their own friend, and a no longer apologetic B.E.N. went back to hitting Davy Jones, as the Pirate Captain laid on the ground with his hands over his head.


	8. Magic Trick

**Chapter 8: Magic Trick**

Back at the Halloween party, Danny was dying to do his magic trick with his pencil. And with Lil absent at the moment, the ghost boy could do as he pleased.

"One volunteer for my magic trick! One volunteer is all I need!" Danny called out.

He was facing a crowd of Rapunzel, Timmy, Gaston, Br'er Bear, Jafar, and Buzz Lightyear, doing his best to stay in character.

"I'm going to make this pencil disappear, and all I need is a volunteer... how about you, short astronaut man? Step right up!" Danny called out.

He pointed to Buzz, who reluctantly got up from his seat and walked over to Danny, who was standing at a small table with the pencil sticking upwards. Then the halfa did the unthinkable. He slammed Buzz's head into the pencil, and the space ranger toy fell backwards onto the floor.

"Ta-daa! It's gone." Danny said.

The pencil was no more on the table. Like he had said, it was gone, just like that!

"Um, Danny, I'd look behind you if I were you." Jafar said, pointing behind him.

"That's the Joker to you!" Danny snapped, still maintaining character.

He turned around and saw Lil, frowning at him with her arms folded. Danny shrieked and fell back on the floor, next to Buzz. The pencil was stuck in the space ranger's helmet, leaving behind a hole once he took the pencil out.

"Didi told me that Felix was using the pumpkin, and he has yet to return with it. It's been an awfully long time." Susie said to Stephen, as the two were seated together on a couch.

"Don't worry, I know Felix has very good intentions!" Stephen said. He then turned to Percival C. McLeach, who was sitting on a couch across from Susie and Stephen, and asked "Isn't that right, Percival?".

McLeach took a sip from a cup of fruit punch.

"Felix has done no wrong since he arrived at the castle. He's totally not hiding anything from us, as far as I'm concerned." McLeach replied.

"How do you know? He might have all of his secrets concealed back at Niceland. The Nicelanders might be doing all the dirty work, ensuring that not a single soul finds out about the secrets he has." Jessica Rabbit, who was seated on the second couch with McLeach, asked.

"Wow, Jessica, why do you have to be so cynical? Just let the man live!" McLeach asked.

The poacher was hardly surprised she had made those remarks. She was renowned for sparking trouble with her mouth whenever she could.

"Don't say that I didn't warn you." Jessica replied.

She got up and seductively walked away, sporting a wry smile, before making her grand exit.

"Sometimes, I will never understand that woman." Stephen said.


	9. The Great Pumpkin

**Chapter 9: The Great Pumpkin**

"The Great Pumpkin could be anywhere! We just have to stay vigilant and scour every area, every inch! He's got to be inside this mansion, I just know it!" Fred said to the group of Dil, Koda, and Rex as they searched Peter's castle for the nonexistent holiday figure.

"I fully suspect The Great Pumpkin to be in this room. It's perhaps the only place in the castle he can make his abode without causing much chaos. I bet he's pretty big and doesn't want to go about through the hallways scaring people, so the ballroom must be the safest place for him to reside." Rex said, once the group was behind the doors leading to the throne room.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We have nothing to lose!" Dil said eagerly.

He burst through the door, and stopped in his tracks once he was in the throne room. Koda, Fred, and Rex ran inside, and marveled at what they saw. A giant pumpkin. But this was no ordinary giant pumpkin. It was The Great Pumpkin! He actually existed!

"It's The Great Pumpkin! He's here, he's here!" Fred exclaimed.

He fell to his knees before The Great Pumpkin, with the bright yellow light emitting out of it's cut-out eyes and mouth.

"Yo, Great Pumpkin! The four of us... we're your number one fans!" Fred cried.

The Great Pumpkin laughed heartily, filling Dil and company with the utmost glee.

"Everyone is a number one fan of The Great Pumpkin if they believe in me! Since you four have believed in my existence and have now seen me in person, you can have my reward!" the holiday figure bellowed.

The Great Pumpkin opened up his mouth, just wide enough for Dil and company to enter in.

"Come inside my mouth, and claim what is yours!" The Great Pumpkin ordered.

Dil and Koda eagerly ran inside The Great Pumpkin's mouth, expecting to claim their reward... though, the ginger and bear would be ultimately dumbfounded. Instead of their reward, Dil and Koda saw Hercules, and standing behind him were Felix, Harold, Angelica, Susie, and Chuckie. The inside of "The Great Pumpkin" was all mechanical, and Sparky was seen running on a conveyor belt.

"Well, well, well. Look who fell right for our trap. Still think The Great Pumpkin exists, huh?" Hercules asked, sardonically clapping his hands at Dil and Koda, but most importantly Dil.

"I had contacted Chuckie about your Great Pumpkin fascination, and Felix came over to tell me about your fascination as well. We decided to band together and prove to you that The Great Pumpkin does not exist!" Harold explained.

"And there's no way of getting past the truth, Dil. You just have to accept it." Angelica added.

Dil lowered his head in sadness. What would the ginger do annually on Halloween now?

"I built this bad boy entirely by myself, and I wouldn't have done it without this." Chuckie explained. He pulled out the giant wrench he had been working on earlier, and explained "I used this wrench to increase the size of the pumpkin, and then went to work inside and inputted every little thing you see before you. Had Sparky run on the treadmills to keep the pumpkin powered.".

"Hoo boy, about time we can take these stupid shirts off." Rex said.

He and Fred entered the pumpkin, ripping off their "The Great Pumpkin is Very, Very Real" shirts off. Expect the two Disney Characters to burn said shirts later on in the day.

"Fred, Rex, you were in on this too?" Dil asked.

At this point, Koda was the only thing the ginger could trust, for the bear was an absolute yes man.

"I ordered Fred and Rex to lead you to 'The Great Pumpkin' whereabouts, so we could prove to you that your beloved holiday figure has never existed. Those two were a huge help, I must say!" Felix replied.

"So The Great Pumpkin... is all a huge lie?" Dil asked.

He began to feel even sadder, and the others gathered around him.

"Chin up, Dil. There's many other ways to celebrate Halloween, aside from some silly holiday figure. You just need to have fun... and be realistic at the same time. With a spicy combination like that, you can make the best of Halloween!" Susie replied.

The sadness that Dil displayed on his face soon turned into a smile.


	10. Return

**Chapter 10: Return**

The front doors of the castle opened, and a bruised and battered Davy Jones trudged his way inside, before collapsing onto the floor at feet of Yen Sid, who was patiently waiting. Phineas, Kopa, Arthur, Rancis, Penny, Kit, Isabel, Eilonwy, Christopher Robin, and Pinocchio all filed in and stood in the foyer.

"Greetings, Davy. How was it monitoring the kids?" Yen Sid asked.

Davy Jones gave a thumbs up, which really said a lot.

"And what about you, Jim? Did you 'enjoy your punishment', as your mother would put it?" Yen Sid asked.

"Sure did! It wasn't as bad as I expected! I have to admit, Davy was a good sport, and I think we learned a lot from each other!" Jim replied.

Yen Sid walked over and helped him off Davy Jones's back with is magic.

"Wait, Jim was stuck to Davy Jones this whole time?" Penny asked.

Davy Jones buried his face in the floor in utter defeat. Just then, Felix ran down the stairs, in somewhat of a hurry.

"Hey, Phineas, your able to carry around large stuff, right?" Felix asked.

Phineas nodded.

"Can you come with me for a minute? It won't take long." Felix asked.


	11. End Of The Meeting

**Chapter 11: End Of The Meeting**

"I just want to say thank you for your attendance today. It really means a lot. I hope you all learned something today and didn't goof off at all... Kovu, I'm looking directly at you." Genie said to Tommy, Phil, Kovu, and Mike, once their inaugural meeting was over.

"I totally learned something today, Genie. This Romance Club has been a rousing success so far!" Kovu said.

"Well, we have nothing else to say, so I guess that's a wrap. Your all dismissed. Don't forget to meet back here for our next Romance Club meeting!" Jordan said.

Tommy, Phil, Kovu, and Mike all filed out of the room, with Kovu clinging dearly to his drawing of Kiara from before, for whatever reason. However, Mike didn't get that far from the room until he was stopped by Avina, who gave him the pumpkin pie she had made. Mike accepted the pie with much glee.

"Much appreciated, Avina. I've always loved your wonderful pumpkin pies. Here's one down the hatch." Mike said, staring very intently at his pumpkin pie.

The small green monster scarfed the pumpkin pie in it's entirety down his mouth.


	12. Finale

**Chapter 12: Finale**

With Phineas's help, Felix managed to return the pumpkin he borrowed back to the party, and it was still in it's "Great Pumpkin" state. The lights continue to emit out from the pumpkin's eyes and mouth, as Sparky ran inside the pumpkin-turned-jack-o-lantern to keep the power going.

"This giant jack-o-lantern is definitely the life of the party!" Otto Rocket, who was standing with Kimi and Felix as he admired the jack-o-lantern's beauty, said.

"It very well might be the greatest jack-o-lantern I've ever seen, and I didn't even have to do any work! Thank you so much, Felix! You really outdid yourself!" Kimi said.

"Oh, don't thank me. Thank Chuckie. He came up with the construction and all. I was just there to ensure everything was done properly." Felix said.

Stephen and Jessica Rabbit watched from afar. Stephen smirked at the toon.

"And you thought Felix was up to trouble." Stephen said.

Jessica treated herself to some Halloween cookies Snow White had baked.

"I suppose you may have won this round, Stephen, but we'll see where Felix's true intentions lie later on." Jessica said.

"See, Dil, The Great Pumpkin is just some imaginary figure. And you went through all that trouble for nothing because of your own naivety. So are you going to put this whole Great Pumpkin thing behind you, once and for all?" Wendy asked Dil, the two seated at a table.

"Yeah, it's about time that I grow up and face the facts. Like Susie had told me, there's many other ways I can enjoy Halloween aside from following up some silly holiday figure, and this year, it's about time that I do just that!" Dil replied.

He looked to his left and saw Danny, still in character as Heath Ledger's Joker, smiling at the ginger, causing Dil to shriek like a little girl and fall out of his chair.

"Seriously, Danny? Again with the Joker impersonations? Cool it off! We don't need anyone to have a heart attack!" Kristoff called out.

The Ice Harvester had been hanging out with Anna, when he heard Dil's girly scream.

"Come on, Kristoff! Even you have to admit that was funny!" Danny said, momentarily breaking character.


End file.
